cloviesmywifes_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FrostSnake/Elana's thoughts in the glass box
When she is being revived I jerk awake, looking around, expecting to see Pip with a dagger, and I scream. There is a lady in a white coat smiling over me. I just stare and somehow manage to stutter "W-Where am I? W-Where's Ana?". The lady sits down and puts her hand on my leg as sit up. "You died in the 201st hunger games. This is the year after the 225th hunger games. You've been revived." She explains. I look around and turn back to face her. "But...Why?" I ask her. "It's called the Vengance games. All the dead tributes are revived, and the Capitol votes on their favorites. The tributes who weren't chosen get killed." The lady tells me. My heart sinks. I know I don't have a chance because of the ever so popular levanhires. At least Ana has a chance if she didn't win. Peacekeepers come in with hand cuffs. I turn to look at the Capitol lady and she smiles. "Wait, what's your name?" I ask as I'm being taken away. "Skyla. I hope you get revived, your so sweet." Skyla says smiling sadly. I try to smile even though I know my fate is sealed. I'm drug out of the room and taken to a glass box on the district 10 reaping stage. During the reaping I'm not listening to the escort as she blabs on. I'm chained into this glass box and I can see Ana. She died, I can tell because she isn't any older. I look into the audience and I see my parents, and they look at me. Tears begin streaming down my face. That's when I realize that they know just as well as me that I won't be revived. I smile sadly and avert my eyes. Ana hasn't noticed me yet. "Ana!" I scream as loud as I can, not caring that people are looking at me funny. She turns, and a smile lights up her face. She writes on her notebook "Elana!" And suddenly I feel happy. Her smile fades and I know she's realized I won't get picked. I begin crying and she begins to as well. A girl and a boy walk up to the stage, the boy looks pretty tough. The escort pulls out a card and I know it's for us - the tributes in the glass box. I yell desperately at Ana "Win! Please! You have too! For me!" She looks at me and she writes "I will try my best!" On her notebook and she begins crying again. Two people's shackles are released. I squeeze my eyes shut so I don't know who it is. I just know its not me. I hear a knock on the glass and I see Ana, tears running down her pretty face. "Win! Your the best friend I could ever ask for!" I tell her and she nods. On her notebook she writes "BFFs forever! I will never forget you!" I nod and she returns to her place. Fire explodes through the box and I scream as fire burns my skin, and I lock eyes with Ana and she writes my name down desperately and I scream hers and I take my last breath. Category:Blog posts